LATCH
by AWorldSoMuchMadder
Summary: Eren was just a teenager dealing with an overprotective sister and deadbeat dad. Nevertheless, it didn't stop his dad kicking his sister out, gambling away the apartment and him! Yet, he is saved by a handsome stranger named Levi but what is this about marriage and being a sex toy! Eren's life just got more complicated than he wanted... rated T but probably going to go up M later
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! **

**So this is my First Riren fic and I am excited! Hope you like it cause it was really hard writing this while my family was literally just a few feet away from me. It was awkward...**

**Discalimer: I sadly down own anything SNK except my survey corps jacket. **

**Warning: This fic is rated T for a reason. Dots of mature language within this fic, you have been warned.**

* * *

Eren had gotten home early from school and made it back to the shitty apartment that his small family lived in. It really sucked because they couldn't afford anything better because of the dead beat in the family. Said name of dead beat was Grisha Jeager, his dad, and Eren hated him more that broccoli. That was really saying something because Eren despised broccoli! Anyway, Eren shared the apartment with his deadbeat dad and his overprotective older sister, Mikasa. His mother would have been living with them too if she hadn't have died because of some drunk driver.

Eren sighed as he entered his crappy abode. "I'm home!"

Mikasa popped her head from her bedroom and gave a sad "welcome home." in response. Eren cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. Why did Mikasa seem so sad?

The young teen set his school things down on a near couch and quietly went into his sister's room. Mikasa was surrounded by boxes and inside said boxes were her things. Dread coiled within Eren's stomach.

"Mikasa, what's going on?" He asked in a small voice. His older sister looked up at him with a blank face, clearly not wanting to upset her younger brother.

"Dad has kicked me out." She spoke monotonously. As soon as she spoke those words shock entered though every pore of Eren's body. There was no way Grisha had kicked out his sister, right? He'd be an idiot if he did. If she left who was going to help him pay the bills? Eren knew he wouldn't be able to handle paying the bills with his meager job at Kyojin café. He was barely paid minimum wage, there was no way he'd be about to hold the apartment, no matter how crappy it was.

"Y-you're kidding, right? There's no way Grisha could kick you out. What the hell is he thinking?!" Eren raged, loudly. Mikasa stood up and hugged Eren tightly as tears wielded up in her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave Mikasa…" The brown haired cried tearfully. Mikasa pulled back from the hug and wiped the water spilling from her younger brother's eyes. She didn't want to leave either but if it kept Eren from seeing her getting abused by their dad, then so be it.

"I'll come visit you whenever I can, and make sure to steer clear of dad when he's drunk." Mikasa told him. Eren nodded, already knowing the damage Grisha could do under the influence. With that said and done, Mikasa resumed packing up her things with Eren helping her. They continued in silence for a while before somebody knocked on the door. Eren put down the box that was in his arms and ran to it. He opened the door to find Mikasa's best friend, Annie standing there. She forever had that bored expression lodged on her face but her blue eyes shown worry.

"Hi," Eren greeted solemnly, she nodded and went past him to Mikasa's room. He sighed as followed her after closing the door. For the next hour, the three some went back and forth from the apartment to Annie's truck, putting Mikasa's things inside it. When they finished Mikasa pulled Eren into another hug and held onto him tightly. The brown haired boy chocked out a sob and buried his face in Mikasa's hair. The two jumped as they heard a door being shut loudly.

"Wha…What the hell are y-you still doin' here you slut?" Grisha spat drunkenly as he came into view. He had parked the car he owned in a light pole and staggered to the teens. The siblings turned to the man who supposedly fathered them and Eren held back a larger sob.

"Go straight to the apartment and lock the door, go to your room straight after, okay?" Mikasa whispered to Eren. "Be careful, I love you Eren."

"I love you too, Mikasa." Eren cried out softly. He let go of his sister and dashed up the stairs to the apartment. Mikasa turned to Annie and nodded; the two got into the truck and drove off.

Once Eren got in the apartment he locked the door and ran to his room. He locked his door and flew under the covers of his bed. It was only a hand full of minutes later that he could hear Grisha trying to open the door. The man banged, rammed and yelled for the door to open to no avail. Eren blocked out everything and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Eren woke up at three o'clock. He tiredly got out of bed and unlocked his door, peering into the hallway. Everything was still the same. Being a bit bolder, Eren tiptoed to the front door and unlocked it, only to find a sleeping Grisha besides the door. He sighed and dragged the body inside the apartment, leaving the man asleep on the living room floor.

The routine continued like that for several days. Eren waking up early, finding his dad drunk out his mind, going to school with nothing to eat and then going to work. No one noticed anything; Eren had no friends at school or at work so people didn't see Eren getting unhealthily skinny. His job was the only thing keeping allowing him to try and keep up the payment on the apartment. Mikasa had kept her promise and visited him, but since she had been accepted into a top notch university, it had been harder to see him.

Finally it was one day that Eren came home from work that he noticed something different about the apartment. His eyes almost popped out when he noticed the lack of furniture and appliances in his shitty home. The brown haired teen ran to his room, only to notice his things were also gone when he got there. Anger coursed through his veins as he looked for something that indicated that people had broken into his home and Grisha hadn't sold his stuff. After looking around he finally spotted a note on Mikasa's once bedroom door.

_Hey Eren…your name is eren right? I remember kicking that slut Mikasa out but not you. Anyways, I lost a whole bunch of money during a gambling game and kinda betted everything in the apartment. Yeah, but here's the funny part. I bet you too! Can't blame me kid, they were offering a life supply of whiskey and a man can't pass that up. I guess you wouldn't understand cause you're a damn pansy and a fagot at that. Sooo, some men are going to get you and use you as a sex slave! Be happy whatever your name is, I got you a reeaal job, as a slut just like your sister. _

_Your dad. _

The young teen crumpled up the note and shoved it into his pocket. If Eren had been angry earlier, well now he was furious. How dare that disgrace to humanity just sell him like that? He was a person, a human being not some property that you can sell when you have no more money! Eren cursed his luck when there was a loud bang.

"We know you're in there kid, open up!" a booming voice resounded. Eren's blood stopped cold and panic set in. He had to get out of there and now, there was no other option. The brown haired teen quickly pushed a nearby couch and shoved it where the front door was. He continued to blockade the door and placed random items against the door to buy him time. When he finished blocking off the door, Eren ran to his room and dumped his backpack out of all its content. Then he began to shove clothing and money he had gotten from work into the bag. There was another bang from the front door and his heart spiked in fear.

Eren bit his lips from yelling at the men and quickly went to make a makeshift rope. He would need one since his apartment was on the third floor. He stripped his bed and began to knot the sheets together, he went faster as more knocking issued. Why the goons hadn't tried to break in yet, he didn't know, but what he did know was that he needed to get his ass out of there.

When he finished his crappy rope he opened the window and kicked the screen off. He then tied the rope to his bed and threw the rope out the window.

"Down we go…" Eren grabbed his backpack and grinned. As he began to descend he heard the men from the door start to try and break it. The young teen scrambled down the sheet rope and hissed as his hands started to get burns. When he reached the ground he took off, only looking back when he heard a goon shout at him. The idiots in black suits stood at his bedroom window waving their arms indignantly.

As he ran, Eren laughed merrily and almost skipped as he got away. Meanwhile, the idiots in black watched as the teen they were supposed to collect got away. The main goon pulled out a cellphone and hit speed dial. It was answered after three rings and the boss greeted him.

"Boss, he got away." The goon spoke.

"Then what the hell are you doing? Go after my toy!" The man on the line bellowed and hung up.

"Alright boys," the main goon yelled. "We have to go after the boy for the Boss!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

Eren collapsed on a bench and groaned as his feet pulsed. He had been running for about an hour and a half if his watched as right. The brown haired teen had ended up in Shina Park and was tempted to keep running. For all he knew those idiots in black could be still chasing him.

"Whatever, if I keep going I'm going to die." The teen spoke out loud and placed his arm over his eyes. That's when he heard it.

"Where the fuck are you, Bean?" A voice growled. "Dammit, this is the last time I'm ever taking Hanji's advice."

Even though the voice sounded harsh, the mellowness of it washed over Eren. The teen took his arm away from his face and looked around to see who it was talking. He spotted a short man with pristine black hair and a thin black jacket. The man was bent over looking for this bean thing and by freckled Jesus his ass was perfect. Eren always thought he could be gay, but this assured him pretty well. Anyway, he continued to watch the man until said guy turned in his direction. Eren resisted jumping as the man's beautiful steel grey eyes glared at him.

"What the hell are you staring at, brat?" The man called. Eren just watched with wide eyes as he got closer. Soon enough, the handsomely short man was standing in front of him.

"N-nothing at all…" Eren stuttered and averted his eyes. He could practically feel the others eyes calculate him with unimaginable speed. Up close the guy was like some super model or something. Maybe that was just his hormones speaking though. The man's skin was like a porcelain doll but he didn't look delicate. No, he looked like he was ready for a fight at any moment and if those amazing steel eyes had any say in it; people would be dead just by one look.

"So what are you doing out here so late?" the guy asked. Eren looked back at the stunning man and opened his mouth to answer when…

"Hey, we found boss' toy!" A goon shouted. Eren's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet almost hitting the shorter man. The teen looked down and watched as the man's steel eyes narrowed; if looks could kill…

The two were soon surrounded by idiots in black. Eren honestly thought that all hope was lost and he was going end up some guy's sex toy. That was until the handsome man next to him chuckled lowly.

"You bags of dicks, trying to get a brat to be your boss' toy." The man picked up some random tree branch and had this glint in his eyes. "You deserve what I'm about to do."

"And what would that be, midget?" the leader of the goons edged on.

The short man gritted his teen at the insult. "I'm about to fuck you up!" he growled and lunged at the leader. He swung the branch and smacked the leader hard in the face. He attacked the other with the same vigor until they were kissing the filthy ground. Eren's jaw dropped in awe as his savior beat the living mess out of those goons, with a dead tree branch no less. With a final smack in the face to one of the idiots the short man growled and threw his weapon.

By freckled Jesus, just who was this man?

"You alright brat?" The guy asked. Eren just nodded and watched the man with large eyes. The short man snorted then grabbed Eren's wrist and started dragging him.

"W-What are you doing?!" The younger squeaked. The shorter gave him as glare and continued to walk with Eren tripping after him.

"Hey, where are you taking me and who are you?!" Eren shouted as he tried to pull away. The guy stopped and slapped the younger on the back of the head.

"Shut up, by gods you are one annoying brat." The short man messaged his temples and gave Eren a deadpan look.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Eren asked quietly after a few seconds.

The guy nodded. "I'm taking you to my apartment because you look like you've been to hell and back," he started walking again, pulling Eren who went along willingly this time. "Also you look like you are some lost puppy." The guy smirked causing Eren to flush lightly.

"I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger." The brown haired teen introduced.

"Levi."

"Huh?" Eren blinked and tilted his head. The other gave an irritated sigh and looked back at the teen.

"You wanted my name, didn't you?"

"Levi then…" Eren grinned and followed after Levi like the lost puppy he was.

* * *

*******wipes sweat off of brow* Jegus, this is over 2K words! **

**Hoped you liked the first chapter cause there is more to come.**

**~AWSMM**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say how sorry I am for keeping you waiting. You see, once upon a time I had internet but it was cut off by my provider. So now I rely on a hotspot which is very hard to use when your parent's accidentally use all of it by listening to music. I was suppose to update like two-three weeks ago but it never happened. So hopefully this chapter will satisfy you enough. **

**Also I want to thank my tumblr friend iliketolight-thingsonfire for helping me with this chapter! You are now and will forever be my Moirall Ara-chan! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Snk I would be set for life but sadly I don't...**

* * *

"Sit down over there and don't make a mess, brat." Levi had ordered Eren as they made it into the elder's resident. After defeating the goons, Levi had directed Eren to his Porche and drove them to the richest side of town. The teens jaw was dropped throughout the whole ride and even as the two rode up the elevator to Levi's room.

Now in the ridiculously nice apartment, Eren sat cautiously on the white couch and sat still, waiting for the man who saved him. It wasn't long before Levi came out and gave a disgusted look towards Eren. The younger bowed his head in shame. Did Levi change his mind about having him here? It wouldn't be surprising since he was gaunt looking and smelled like shit…

"Holy shit, when's the last time you washed yourself?" The elder man asked Eren, scrunching his nose. It was cute, Eren noticed.

"Er…about one and a half weeks ago?" Eren answered lamely. Levi just shook his head and grabbed the teen by the scruff of his shirt. The brown haired teen yelped and stumbled after Levi. The black haired man dragged Eren to a really clean bathroom and threw the youngster into an empty shower.

"What the heck?!"

"I will not let you stink up the place where I live," Levi glared. "Take a shower and don't get your filth everywhere, puppy." With that, the short man strode out of the bathroom leaving a wide eyed and outraged Eren watching him leave.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_ Eren thought while stripping off his clothes.

Eren looked around the restroom and couldn't help but think what a clean freak Levi was. Once naked, the teen turned on the shower and stepped in.

* * *

Eren was pouting as he watched his savior throw clothes at him. After taking a shower, the elder had shaken his head at Eren wearing his old clothes and dragged him to the mall. There, Levi had dragged him to the most expensive store, Survey, and was now dressing up the teen. The brown haired boy always hated shopping, it was even worse when Mikasa shopped because she was so awkward with it. In fact, she would stare down at a person till they asked if she needed help. It made Eren and the employee feel uncomfortable. On the other hand Levi was different.

"Oi puppy, go try those on." Levi had gestured to the clothes in Eren's lap. The teen resisted blinking dumbly at the sudden pile of clothes and ran to the dressing room.

Levi, Eren had noticed, would demand assistance when he first entered a store and the employee's would be there in a second. After that, he would give them polite smiles and wave them on their way when they brought the correct things. Eren shuddered to think what would happen if an employee brought the wrong thing to Levi. There would probably be a giant bang and a war so epic that is skipped all the way to World War Five.

Yet, the thing that perplexed Eren the most was the employee's trying to please Levi. It was if he was their boss and had control over their pay. Ha ha ha…

Eren looked at the mirror and admired the black skinny jeans he was wearing. They fit him almost perfectly and the graphic tee with Doctor Who on it was awesome. He stepped out the dressing room and walked around the corner to watch as a certain blonde employee chatting with his short savior. They looked like friends from what Eren could conclude from his position. He watched the two of them before accidentally tripping over a box when making his way over to them. He groaned at the sudden pain as he fell on the floor and clambered up when Levi made his way over to him, the blonde girl following.

"Puppy, what did you do?" Levi scowled at the mess surrounding Eren. In the process of knocking over the box, the box spilled a whole bunch of hangers.

The younger looked down sheepishly. "I-I tripped over the box…" he said with a small blush of embarrassment. The blonde girl besides Levi giggled and Levi rolled his eyes.

"So is this the kid you were talking about Levi?" The blonde lady had asked the short man.

He nodded. "Yeah. Puppy, this is Petra. Petra this is Eren."

They gave their hellos and looked back to Levi after the five seconds of awkward silence continued. The short man just let it continue for a while before turning to Eren and looking him up and down. He nodded his head in approval, and told the younger to keep trying on the clothes in the dressing room. The brown haired boy just sighed and did as he was told. As Eren did that, Levi watched the teen go back in the dressing room and turned to a giggling Petra. The older male sighed.

"What is it Petra?"

"You so got the hots for him!" She squealed, beaming largely.

The other sputtered. "What in the hell are you talking about?" he hissed.

"I'm talking about you liking Eren." Petra explained.

"I just meet the kid not even three hours ago!"

"That doesn't matter when it comes to love."

"Who said anything about love Petra?!"

"It's written all over your face."

"I never said anything about love; I only said that the brat was cute." Levi grumbled.

"If that's what you say…" Petra said.

"Yes it is." Levi snapped back.

The twosome now stood in silence but Petra was watching Levi with mischievous smile. They stood for a handful of minutes. It wasn't until the sound of someone falling alerted them to look back towards the dressing room.

"I'm done!" Eren exclaimed as he came out of the dressing room looking tired. Putting clothes on and off must have gotten him worn out. The brown haired teen made his way over to the two companions and watched as Petra giggled.

The shorter looked down at the small pile of clothes within Eren's arms.

"Is that really all you want?" Levi questioned.

"It was the less expensive out of all the clothes you made me try on." said Eren as he bit his lip. Levi sighed for the umpteenth time that day and walked past the younger into the dressing room.

"They all fitted, right?" Levi inquired as he came out the dressing room with the clothes Eren had once tried on. The brown haired teen nodded and watched as the older male paid for them. The younger just looked at Levi with wide eyes. He just couldn't believe that some guy he had just met had bought him clothes that were probably more expensive them him. Levi came over to Eren and handed him the bag of clothes, Eren gave a bashful smile and thanked his savior. Meanwhile, Petra observed the two men and gave a bright eyes. Levi was definitely falling for the kid, and fast.

Soon enough, Eren and Levi left the store waving bye to a smiling Petra. The two walked through the mall for another hour, they window shopping for freckled Jesus knows what. It wasn't long before Eren's stomach grumbled causing the younger to flush in embarrassment. Levi had smirked and suggested going out to eat at a restaurant close by. Eren agreed immediately, it had been almost two days since the teen ate. Well, that's what happens when your deadbeat dad lies around the house and does nothing.

"Are you okay with Vey Cafe?" Levi asked as he unlocked the car. Eren nodded as he climbed in the vehicle. The drive there was awkward and quiet. Only thing the younger knew was that Levi was thinking about something, if the constant changing expression was anything to go by. However, Eren was bothered by something as well. He looked towards Levi, shifting his eyes trying to find a way to speak.

"er…Levi could we talk?" Eren asked, licking his lips nervously.

"What is it?"

"You should really take back all those clothes you bought me. I-I mean, they were really expensive and—"

"I'm not taking the clothes back, puppy." Levi interrupted.

Eren huffed. "Well you should! I don't like the fact you spent so much money on me."

"Then don't like the fact and shut up, you're getting annoying." Levi glared at Eren, whose face flushed pink in anger.

The brown haired teen faced the window and glared at it. Who did this guy think he was anyway? The President? The ride to Vey was quiet and the tension in the air refused to dissipate. When they finally reached the Café, Eren stormed out of the car and left an annoyed Levi following behind.

"Welcome to Vey Café, how may I help you?" a waiter asked as the two walked in.

"Yes," Levi responded. "A table for two, please."

"Right this way sirs!" the waiter responded and led the twosome to a semi-private spot. They were handed Menus as they sat down and the waiter had left to attend to his other costumers needs. The angry reticence continued between the pair but Levi, Eren had noticed, had this weird look in his eyes. As if he was planning something…

"What would you like to eat, sir?"

Eren snapped out of his mind and looked startled at the waiter. The brown haired boy gave a sheepish grin and looked at the menu in his hands. That's when an idea popped in his head. A feral smirk possessed Eren's lips.

"I would like to order the cheese omelet, chocolate pancakes, Belgium waffles, bacon and egg sandwich, French toast, some donuts and a cup of coffee!" Eren chirped and gave smug look towards Levi. The elder's eye brow was twitching in obvious irritation.

_Maybe I should have ordered more?_ Eren thought evilly.

"B-But sir, that's all breakfast foods, a-and it's eight in the evening!" The waiter cried out. Apparently, the thought of breakfast for dinner must have not fit the Status Quo for normal people.

"I'm sure my companion is willing to pay extra if he has to for my food, right Levi~?" the look Eren received was downright frightful but it was worth it in the end. Levi had put on his polite façade and told the waiter he would pay extra if necessary.

Once Levi ordered what he wanted and the waiter left, the shorter male glowered at Eren. Said teen was grinning innocently.

"What the actual fuck?" Levi hissed.

"Oh you know, just something served fried called: Revenge." The brown haired boy spoke his grin turning impish.

"Is this about the clothes?" the elder sighed.

"Of course it's about the clothes!"

"Get over it. Those clothes didn't even put a scratch in my back account." Levi stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Then why were you so irritated that I ordered so much food?" Eren interrogated. "It wouldn't even put a small scratch in you back account, as you said."

"Cheeky brat!" the shorter growled.

Eren squawked indignantly. "At least I'm not an Imp!"

"Do you not know when to shut up?!" Levi groaned. "Or did you lose that common sense when your parent's dropped you on the head as a child?"

"Maybe I would have some common sense if you weren't such an asshole!" Eren shot back.

"Maybe I need to be an asshole so that you'll grow the fuck up!"

"How the fu—"

"Here is your food, sirs." Their waiter smiled, making his way towards the arguing two. He didn't even seem to notice the Killing intent the males were leaking. The waiter set their food down and left, skipping. Both males glared at each other and proceeded to eat their dinner (Breakfast in Eren's case). Again, the awkward silence fell over the couple.

Eren was pissed, to say the least. He just wanted Levi to understand that he didn't understand why Levi had bought him those clothes. He didn't like the fact some handsome man he had just meet only four hours ago was throwing money at him. It was kind of degrading and it sort of seemed like Levi was his sugar daddy. Eren blushed. Levi was a handsome guy, but was he old enough to be considered a sugar daddy? Levi seemed to be in his early twenties, if not older. His savior just had an air about him that screamed Sauvé adult. It was something that was attractive about the older male. Even Eren had to admit that.

The brown haired boy mentally sighed and continued to stuff food in his mouth. He resisted moaning at the taste. By Freckled Jesus, it had been such a long time since he actually ate something other than Chinese takeout. He was eating REAL food! While eating, Eren was unconscious to the gaze locked on him.

"Oi Eren…" Levi's voice snatched Eren from his food.

"What is it?" the boy stopped shoving food in his face.

Levi took a deep breath before giving Eren this really weird deadpan look. He might as well say it now and get it out of the way.

"Marry me."

"Well isn't that nice—Wait, what?!" Eren sputtered. He briefly choked on his food before downing it with his coffee. Once done he looked back to Levi, eyes wide in disbelief.

"C-Could you repeat that?"

"Will you marry me?" Levi asked again, a bit louder so Eren could hear. Apparently half the café heard it too. The people listening in on Levi's proposal watched them in excitement. Eren shifted nervously at the calculating eyes.

"Can we go talk somewhere privately about this?" Eren whispered. Levi looked around, noticing the staring eyes and smirked.

"No I think l we'll stay here." Levi's eyes sparked with unconcealed mirth at the situation. Eren looked around the cafe and blushed when he looked back to the shorter male. Levi's eyebrow was raised.

_What do I do?!_ The teens mind was screaming.

"um...yes?" the answer came out more like a question than a statement.

The people watching let out a cheer and Levi grabbed his wrist. They bolted out the cafe, not even paying for their food. It wouldn't be until later that the manger noticed. Anyway, the two got in the car and drove to one of Levi's homes. The ride was tension filled. It remained that way as they made their way inside the elder's loft. However, Eren couldn't wait any longer.

"What is wrong with you? Randomly asking me to marry you like that. In a public place no less!" Eren fumed, plopping angrily on the couch.

Levi rolled his eyes. "You said yes though."

"Because I was pressured by you and those people watching our engagement." Eren put air quotations around engagement. The younger watched as Levi took a seat across from him.

"What would you say if I told you that was a proposition?" Levi commented.

Eren grew confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that I want to make a deal with you, hence why I asked you to marry me. However, since you already agreed, I can tell you what I need you to do for me."

"I-I never agreed to any deal you made me!" Eren concurred.

"Matter of fact, you did just a few minutes ago at the Cafe." Levi shot back.

"Fuck..." the younger cursed.

"Fuck indeed Eren." Levi said offhandedly.

"So what do I have to do?" Eren grumbled.

"You have to cook, and clean. When you clean there better not be shit is left everywhere." Levi said. "Also, go to school full time, go shopping for food and keep the hell away from me when I work. Basically be my house wife and get an education."

"Hey, I want something in return if I'm going to be slaving around for you. I demand payment!" Eren declared. He crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out. He looked like a chipmunk wanting it's acorn back.

"Well aren't you the little whore." Levi taunted.

"Shut the hell up asshole! I want payment so I can pay for my sister's college tuition, that is all." Eren looked down at his feet. There was no way Levi would agree to that.

"How much a month?" the older surprisingly asked.

"Two thousand a month." Eren blurted out.

"I'll make it three thousand so you can go spend money on yourself." Levi said and stood from his seat. He went over to Eren and held out his hand.

"Deal?"

Eren nodded and shook the elder's hand. This was the beginning of something new and unexpected.

"Just so you know we have to get married. As in become real husbands or the deal is off."

_This was more than I bargained for..._ Eren thought and sighed.

* * *

**Hazah! An the second chapter is done with some very surprising turn of events!**

**Just to clear up some stuff: **

**1.) Eren and Levi first met around five in the evening. **

**2.) Levi is super rich, the reason why will come up in later chapters. **

**3.) This is a somewhat slow paced story, so no falling in love super quickly and then having butt sux until later on. **

**4.) ...I think that is it! **

**I hope you liked the second chapter of LATCH! Please don't be a stranger (Lol) and review! They give me an energy boost to keep writing through the writers block. **

**Until next time, **

**~AWSMM**


End file.
